


Sanctuary

by slytherensangel26



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherensangel26/pseuds/slytherensangel26
Summary: After a wild confrontation with a busty skank, Lily nearly loses her mind. RJ takes her to a place of refuge to sort out her hormonal rage. This is a stand alone lemony one-shot.





	Sanctuary

**JUNGLE FURY PIZZA MIDDAY (JUST BETWEEN THE LUNCH RUSH AND THE DINNER RUSH)**

RJ rolled his eyes as the busty brunette leaned over the counter; her tits were all but falling out of her bra.

She had ordered a hundred dollars worth of pizza and when her credit card was denied, she attempted to use another form of payment...mainly, her cleavage.

To any other man, it would have been tempting to accept her offer; only the wolf master wasn’t interested. Since he had married his beautiful cheetah 6 years ago, no woman, no matter how perfectly formed (according to the world’s standards) could catch his eye.

The mating which had taken place just after their modest wedding had been gloriously perfect…and primal. The first time he’d taken her, he’d been worried that he'd been too rough, but _his_ Lily had been just as eager to take all he could give her... RJ shook himself and looked back at his tacky customer.

The skank was seriously annoying him. Suddenly, from behind him, the door to the kitchen slammed open and a feral growl was heard. Not a moment later, his wife was on the other side of the counter and in the twit’s face. She growled again-now that sound made his heart race; only Lily could affect him that way.

“Put them away! _He’s_ _MINE_!” her voice roared in fury. The offending customer backed up a step…right into sweet Janae.

She was Casey’s younger sister who was only a year or so into her job. She’d had some trouble at her old place (according to Casey) and with just one call, he'd taken her out of the dangerous situation and by the next day the sweet 16 year old was safe and sound and RJ had a new employee.

Though the slight girl struggled with fitting in at first, and was, for reasons which Casey refused to discuss, nervous around strangers, she’d found her niche with the tight knit group and was not only a wonderful asset to the restaurant, but a sweet and confident young lady.

Except for now.

The hot pizza she carried was now all over her, and sweet Janae froze and tried in vain to wipe it off her face and hands. In the next moment, her big brother was at her side and with a cool cloth he started to wipe her face. She relaxed immediately against him. As he attended to her, the confrontation continued.

“Easy, Babe.” RJ said, slowly walking to her side. He put an around her and whispered in her ear. “It’s not worth the lawsuit.”

“We accept cash or credit cards, not silicone and saline.” Lily growled.  "Either cough up the money or get out.”

The rude customer looked her over. She smiled a cocky grin. “Oh, look at you! I’ve never seen an intelligent blonde before! She actually knows what implants are! Good for you, Bambi!” Lily bared her teeth and made to lunge at her.

RJ tightened his hold on his wife’s waist. “Look lady," he bit out. “This is a family restaurant. As the owner and operator, I have the right to refuse service to anyone. Pay the bill, or I’ll ask you to leave.”

“Better do as he says. I’m not nearly as nice as he is and you’re holding up the line.” Camille had arrived with Jarrod at her side. They'd both felt the angry and possessive vibes from the street and had rushed to head off the confrontation building in the little pizzeria.

The lady turned to look at her for a moment and she couldn’t be sure, but there was something in the newcomers calm but deadly gaze that made her feel as if she wasn’t very safe. Still, she haughtily flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“Fine, that Fuck-ugly whore isn’t worth those crappy pizzas anyway."  She turned her back and Lily lunged at her with clawed hands; her eyes had taken on a wild look and Camille immediately wrapped both arms around her fellow ranger, effectively pinning her arms at her sides. Jarrod immediately stepped between the angry cheetah master.

 He looked at RJ. "Go, tend to your wife, we’ll handle this…awkward moment.” In the next second, Theo and Casey were at his side.

"Go take care of Lil; We’ve got this.” RJ threw his comrades a grateful look before he and Camille all but carried the Cheetah Master through the door and up to the loft.

Casey took a deep breath and then turned back to the customers. “I’m sorry you all had to see that ugliness. There’s no point in letting all the pizzas go to waste. Whomever wants these, can have them, free of charge. Whatever isn’t eaten will be taken to the local shelters.”

* * *

**Up in the loft**

Meanwhile, in the loft, a confrontation that oozed with estrogen was going down.

Lily sat in the ‘forbidden chair’ which wasn’t so forbidden to her now. Her hands were gripping the armrests and her eyes all but glowed with aggression. She bared her teeth to her former nemesis. “You let that bitch get away! She was seducing my mate! He’s MINE!”

To her credit, Camille didn’t even flinch. “You’re in blood lust, Lily. If I hadn’t stepped in, you might have exposed us all. The elders haven’t changed much since my youth and they've got harsh punishments for breaking the rules. That hussy wasn’t worth it.”

RJ was kneeling next to her. “That woman can’t hold a candle to you, my Beautiful Cheetah. You’ve seen one pair of fake tatas and you’ve seen them all.” Lily growled at him.

“Enough!” Jarrod growled. He’d seen that things were under control in the restaurant and made his way up the stairs to the loft to see if his help was needed. Thankfully, things hadn’t escalated much further than a battle of wills between two formidable women.

At his sudden outburst, everyone stopped and looked up at him. Seeing he had everyone’s undivided attention, he continued. “We came to tell you that your reservation at _The Sanctuary_ is ready for you. The jeep is gassed up and we’re ready to go. Mr. Collins is waiting at the airport with a private plane.

Lily narrowed her eyes. “What’s that?” RJ grinned. “You’ll see, My Love; It’s just what we need. Now come on, your bag is already packed. We leave at once!”

* * *

**About 2 hours later**

**Somewhere in Montana**

It was wonderful being part of the Power Rangers family. Not long after the defeat of Dai Shi, a ranger entourage had shown up quite clandestinely to welcome them all in and to offer any services or assistance that was needed.

This trip was one of those things.

Wes Collins had offered them the use of the Silver Guardian’s private plane to bear them hence to the place they were coming up to now. Now the rental SUV they’d reserved was pulled up to the gates of what appeared to be nothing more than a simple private reserve.

 The moment they entered, a feeling of freedom overcame even the stoic Jarrod and Camille. They’d be staying at the preserve as well, though their private quarters would be all the way on the other end of the sanctuary.

As they pulled up to the main building, which looked like a rustic cottage, a man walked out to them. He pulled up his sleeve, showing them his Pai Zhug master’s mark. The man that could only be the caretaker motioned for them to pull up to the cottage. When Jarrod pulled up the parking brake and shut the engine down, he approached.

“Greetings! I’m Liam. Welcome to the sanctuary!” He was a little on the bulky side with the beginnings of a receding hairline. His wizened eyes were a gray and he wore a simple tunic and pants along with sturdy boots.

Jarrod and RJ got out of the SUV and gave a small bow of respect to the older gentleman, showed him their own marks and then introduced themselves. “Please grab your bags and then follow me. We try to preserve the peace here so we don’t allow any vehicles save our golf carts past the gate.” RJ nodded and went over to Lily’s passenger side door and opened it.

“We’re here, sweetheart.” He gave her a loving smile and held out his hand, which she took, allowing her husband to help her out of the vehicle.

All the while Jarrod had followed suit. Now they stood waiting as Liam pulled around the six seated golf carts.

Liam waited patiently as the men helped their mates into the cart and then when they were all seated comfortably, he started up the engine and drove to the first destination.

“We space the cabins and quarters pretty far apart. We don’t really have a need for cellular phones here. So the fact that we don’t get any bars here, isn’t that big a deal. We do have land lines here, though and there’s no charge to use them. As was requested the refrigeration units are well stocked with the basics and should you need anything more than the basics my wife and I are just a phone call away.”

The first ‘quarters’ they arrived at looked to have been built into the side of a cave. It had a very wild feel to it and Jarrod grinned at his wife and held out his hand as she stepped out of the cart…and then squeaked when her husband suddenly picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold, and carried her and their bags through the entrance.

Liam only shook his head and drove on.

Lily hid her head in his arms and laughed hard. RJ held back his own chuckle. He could also feel his own excitement building and by the time they arrived to the farthest corner of the preserve, the Wolf Master and owner of the pizzeria was gone and only RJ the husband and lover remained.

Lily looked at the entrance in wonder. _This was their quarters?_   She didn’t think such a place existed! _This…dwelling was a…different._ This dwelling was built into the side of a waterfall and the cascading water fell down on either side of the doorway.

Only a foot bridge led to doorway. Everything else was naught but water lilies and koi. Exotic looking lichen covered the stones which surrounded the ‘moat’. Rj looked at the dwelling.

“Just out of curiosity, how does the electricity work? We’re not going to get electrocuted with all this water are we?”

"The refrigeration unit is the only thing here that runs on any kind of power. It’s solar powered so there’s not a whole lot of wiring. The lights themselves are all candles and in the event of a windy night, my mate and I would bring by battery powered camping lanterns. We also get asked…."

“It’s fine RJ, let them worry about that…I’ve waited long enough.” Lily said giving him a look….hungry eyes…if he had to give that look a name…bedroom eyes.

Liam chuckled. “Go be with your mate. Just leave the practical details to me. I’ve been master of this refuge for many years.”

RJ nodded. "Thank you."

Then he picked up both of their bags in one hand and took Lily’s hand in the other. Together they walked through the heavy curtain which served as the door. The interior had a dream like quality to it. The four poster king sized bed had mesh netting around it. On both sides, it had been gathered up and tied to the posts with silky white cords.

While Lily walked around the room, RJ settled the bags on the bed and kicked out of his sandals. By that time, Lily had walked through the other heavy curtain…towards the inner walls of the cave…there was a natural pool there that was fed by the same water source as the waterfall itself. RJ closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The confrontation earlier had made him feel as if a rift had formed in the tightly woven tapestry of their marriage…like it had a tear in it.

He thought back to the couple of weeks. The summer months when all the children were out of school were a bitch to get through…and the afternoons were brutal. They’d both been too weary at night to make love…and RJ realized then that it had been far too long since he’d ravaged his mate. He now ached for her in a way that he’d not felt since their wedding night.

He walked over to the other entrance and saw Lily looking up at the small opening- a natural sky light through which he could see a full moon had risen over their haven. His breath caught then as he saw his naked wife. Her clothes had been shed into a small pile by the doorway and she now sat on the makeshift pallet.

It had been a special request he’d made when he'd made the reservation for this space. He inhaled again and took in his wife’s body. She was still the goddess she’d been the night he’d taken her…and he could now feel the stirrings of his own body…and the primal need that was now waking and demanding to be sated.

He made quick work of his own clothes then and walked over to kneel behind his wife. Leaning into her, he kissed her neck and once again inhaled her scent. A soft growl was her response. He nipped at the spot.

“It’s been too long since I claimed you."

"You said it yourself…Summertime is hell.” she said in a soft resigned voice.  RJ growled softly at her as he reached around to her front and cupped her breasts. Immediately her nipples tightened up and she moaned softly. He nipped at her collarbone as one hand traveled lower to her sex and cupped it possessively.

"Yesss...” Lily hissed. She opened her legs wider, and he slipped a finger inside her folds. She turned her head and nipped at his lips.

She moaned when his hand left her breast and carefully wrapped around her midsection. She moaned again when he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her pussy rubbing gently against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Lily wanted to clinch her legs together but when she tried. RJ gently bit her, not enough to hurt her, but to remind her whom she belonged to…and to make her stay still.

He went a little faster and added another finger and her moans began to get louder. She could now feel his arousal pressing into his back and she wanted to badly to touch him…but she knew her husband…and when the love biting began, she knew to surrender…if only just a little bit. Besides, her mind was slowly being blown as he worked her clit, slowly bringing her closer to the edge. Now he sped up a bit more and the delicious fire began building in her belly and she involuntarily bucked her hips.

RJ growled softly at her. “Mine!” he growled in her ear. He continued whispering possessive things as he worked her harder.

"RJ"! She panted as his grip tightened on her waist. She was starting to shake and he grinned as he pressed firmly against her clit again. Lily gasped as her walls clinched against him and she fell over the edge, crying out his name loudly over and over again…and still he worked her until her spasms began to slow.

By now, his own arousal was painful and he’d began to leak from the tip. When she turned her head he kissed her lips nipping at both top and bottom and she began to return the kisses. After several moments, RJ broke the kiss.

"Lay back, Lily. I’m going to make you feel even better." She laid back against the pallet containing both blankets and pillows and spread her legs welcoming her mate to settle into the cradle of her thighs. She watched him with big eyes as he stroked himself. He looked down at her.

"Do you see what you do to me?" He said softly.

Lily was dumbstruck as she watched him reach down and spread her nether lips apart. He lined himself up with her entrance and pressed in. He was the perfect fit for her. He wasn’t small by any standards….and he wasn’t too big either, not  like the freaky picture of the monster sized dick she’s stumbled on that late night when she was younger.

RJ was completely inside her now and Lily groaned as he filled her perfectly…even stretching her a bit as he stilled…allowing her a few moments to get used to him again.

“Look at me Lily.” Her eyes snapped up to his. "The pizzeria holds no precedence over you. Your needs will always come first. No one else will ever take your place.” Lily opened her mouth to respond but her husband pressed a finger to her lips. “No, don’t say anything right now.” When she nipped at his finger he growled again and bit the other side of her neck to subdue her.

The primal sexual playing had started out as a mating thing and at first RJ had been worried about hurting her, but they’d come to find out that biting and suckling during love making only served to heighten pleasure. Lily was mewling softly now. He licked the spot and then kissed it. "I mean it, sweetheart. You are a part of me and my mate. I’m sorry for any neglect you’ve had to endure. I promise to satisfy you in every way.”

Lily bucked gently against him and looked at him pleadingly. He chuckled and kissed her lips again. “No one can hear us all the way out here. I want to hear it all. Scream my name and moan as loudly as you want…I wanna know how good I make you feel.” He then looked down at her hands and clasped a hand in each and pressed them into the pillows…and then began to move. He went slowly at first. Pulling out and gently thrusting back in.

"Harder!" She gasped as her hips bucked again. He kissed her again as he pulled out and thrust back with more force than the last time. He could hear the soft slap of skin against skin and Lily bucked again and suddenly her thighs were vices around him as he repeated the action.

“More!" She cried out. Harder, please. I wanna cum!”

“There’s no rush, Lily…I can go all night with you.” Lily looked frustrated. “Make love to me later…I just need to be fucked! Please!" RJ growled at her use of profanity. She rarely cussed at it all…but he learned on early that when she did that she was in a feral mood and nothing short of pounding into her would satisfy her needs.

He leaned down at whispered in her ear. "Then hold on tight, Baby…wrap those legs around me. I’m gonna make you come really hard for me." When she did he pulled out almost all the way and then thrust in as hard as he could.

"Yes!" She yelped as he pulled out and did it again. It didn’t take long until he was frantically pounding into her! The slapping sound of flesh on flesh getting louder and louder. He could feel her walls tightening around him and her and the need to cum himself was getting harder to ignore. He paused for a moment and reached behind them for a pillow which he placed under her ass. When it was in place, he pulled out again, only to thrust hard into her, angling his hips to go in deeper. “Yes!” She screamed out… “again!”

He did so repeating the action again and again, throwing his weight into every thrust and yelled himself as her orgasm hit her hard. He walls clenched him tightly and yet he still moved, loving the feel of her pussy greedily milking him and with a final thrust he exploded into her.

"Lily!" He gasped over and over again as he shot his hot seed into her depths. Finally, he gently pulled out and collapsed on the pallet next to her and they were very quiet, basking in their post coital bliss.

He could feel her gentle panting fanning his face as he rolled on her side and kissed her lips gently. When he could finally breathe normally again, he said. “I love you.”

Lily giggled at him and she sounded so satisfied that he shifted till he straddled her again. He looked down at her breasts and he reflected as he gently played with them that he’d been so busy claiming his mate that her prefect (to him) swells had gone uncared for.

 _Well, it was time to remedy that._ He kissed her again and then cupped both breasts and captured one tip in his mouth suckling gently before flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Lily moaned softly and gently scratched his scalp as he sucked the tip into his mouth again.

“RJ!” she panted. “Wait…there’s something I need to tell you!” He suckled the tip again and then released it and kissed it once more before looking into his mate’s eyes. “And what would that be?”

Lily paused. “I’m pregnant.” RJ looked at her closely. “Are you sure?”

"Yeah, Camille took me to the clinic and the test came back positive I’m about 2 and a half months along." RJ looked her over and noticed for the first time the very subtle changes he’d missed before. Now that he thought about it.

He’d been noticing, if only for a few minutes, his wife gazing at herself in the mirror. Now he gently took the other breast in his mouth and this time he was a little gentler as she sucked her rosy bud into his mouth. He gently released her breast again and let his eyes wander over her beautiful body. He softly touched her belly and noticed the small bump that was starting to show…just a little bit. He leaned closer and inhaled her scent again. He could sense her arousal of course, but now that he inhaled again he could smell that her normal scent was off…just a little bit.

He leaned in again and lovingly kissed her stomach. “RJ, please say something.” He grinned at her then.

“That’s wonderful Lily, I’m thrilled that you’re carrying our cub inside. Sorry for scaring you. It’s just that you being pregnant explains a lot.” At her look of confusion, he continued. “You’re scent changed a little bit. I’d have to check with the other Pai Zhug ladies, but it would stand to reason that since you actively commune with your animal spirit, that it’s actually protecting both you and our cub." He paused.

"Today, your cheetah spirit  thought that I was being seduced by that slut…so to protect you, she took over and acted accordingly. You weren’t aware of what was happening, so she took control and nearly destroyed the competition.”

Lily blushed hot and covered her face.

RJ got off her then and gently pulled her up to a sitting position and then gently wrapped himself around her from behind. He slowly pulled her hands away from her face and kissed her palms. Her eyes looked into his as she turned her head to look at him.

He kissed her lips gently and then locked gazes with her again. "You should know, my lady wife, that I speak the truth when I declare again and again how deeply I’m in love with you. My desire and hunger for you has never subsided…and now, knowing that you carry our cub makes me want you all the more.” Lily kissed his lips again.

“Show me.” She whispered.

RJ kissed her once more and then helped her lie down on the pallet again, this time he made sure that her head and every other part of her body was cushioned and comfortable before he moved back down to her feet. He kissed them reverently and then moved up to  her knees, before he gently spread her legs wide. He took the same pillow that he’d used before to support the arch of her back and her behind and re-positioned them so that her hips were angled again.

With a grin up at her, he lay on his stomach with her pussy before him. He reached out and rubbed her mound gently before spreading her nether lips. With the first pass of his lips on her clit she gasped. He looked up at her and licked his lips again.

A moment later, he took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder. This opened her wider as he sank his tongue inside her heat, feasting on her depths. Lily moaned loudly, gasping his name. He chuckled and continued to eat her, lapping up her juices as he went, a moment later,  he alternated pressing his tongue inside her deep as he could go and then licking her clit. He listened to her panting and had to press her hips to the pallet when they started to writhe.

“Fuck!” She cried out as he licked up her nether lips from back to front and then flicked it over her sensitive bundle. She bucked her hips again and he looked into her eyes for a moment to see the most intense look of pleasure on her face.

He buried his face between her legs again and continued licking her clit before suckling her nub again. “RJ! I’m gonna cum…oh fuck I’m, gonna cu, really hard…..oh fuck, almost….uhhnn!" RJ sucked hard as her orgasm crashed down on her hard. He looked up at her and saw the most beautiful look cross her face. Finally, he released her hips and watched the tremors of pleasure rock through his mate.

He’d watched porn a few times since hitting puberty…but those women were nothing like his beautiful mate and he reflected not for the first time with pride that it was him and only him that could make her look like that.

 _He_ was the one that made her feel so pleasured. His eyes drank her in as her tremors subsided. When she finally opened her eyes, she was met with his own. Words weren’t needed as he laid on his side facing her. She kissed him softly and then rolled him onto his back. When she reached for his cock again, he smiled up at her. “Ready to go again?” She looked down at him and licked her lips. And he watched as she lowered herself onto his cock.

Lily grinned down at him. “Mine!”

RJ chuckled. “Yes…yours.”


End file.
